secuela el llanto del hombre libre
by Juliette Rozen
Summary: Recuerdo que mi padre se fue de konoha dejando al mando a óbito Hakate nunca entendí bien el por qué mi padre se fue dejándole la compañía óbito me lo recordaba sentía un sentimiento por aquel muchacho 5 años mayor que yo Itachi Ushiha. Conocí a su hermana mizaki me enamore profundamente de ella era hermosa peli-rosa ojos de un potente atractivo color jade su forma de ser vestir


Secuela el llanto del hombre libre 2

Recuerdo que mi padre se fue de konoha dejando al mando a óbito hatake nunca entendí bien el por qué mi padre se fue dejándole la compañía óbito me lo recordaba sentía un sentimiento por aquel muchacho 5 años mayor que yo Itachi uchiha. Conocí a su hermana mizaki me enamore profundamente de ella era hermosa peli-rosa ojos de un potente atractivo color jade su forma de ser vestir todo me encantaba de ella.

El dia que mi padre se fue mi hermana azumi lloro rogaba que no la alejara de el óbito mi padre dijo que era lo mejor que un día todos lo íbamos a entender yo no sabía porque hasta ahora…

Mi madre me llamo, mi padre estaba casi muriendo pedía que óbito fuera yo no entendía pero no ice objeción y lo lleve mi padre pidió que estuviéramos todos mi hermana y yo junto a óbito lo que escuchamos helo nuestras sangres óbito lo miro y solo dijo * mi madre me lo confeso te perdono pero mi padre es kakashi * azumi no dejaba de llorar se desmayó mi madre la llevo a una cama continua pero óbito prosiguió sin sentir compasión * sasuke fuiste un cobarde tus razones hoy poco me importa recuerdo que ase 20 años te vi pero no fuiste capaz de luchar por lo que según tu decías amar solo te fuiste como el cobarde que eres * acto seguido óbito salió de la habitación.

Yo iba tras de el pero mi padre me paso un especie de libro pidió que se lo entregase no dije nada lo tome y Salí del lugar mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver a óbito caer en llantos golpear el suelo no sabía qué hacer ni que decir solo lo abrace entre tirones y palabras como *déjame itachi suéltame* pero no podía hacerlo era mi hermano después de todo cuando se calmó le pase el libro el lo miro se sentó junto a mi en una banca de una plaza y decidió leer en voz alta el contenido de aquel libro.

Óbito hoy cumples 6 meses de nacido y yo no puedo estar ahí mi pequeño cometí el peor error de mi vida cuando tengas edad seguro veras esto espero que entiendas mate a tu tio itachi lo ise por celos no escuche a tu madre y hoy me arrepiento óbito te amo deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón que sean felices tu y mi amada sakura óbito yo actué de ciego creí en karin ella dijo que tu madre y tu tio jugaban conmigo pero en realidad ella quería que me alejara de ustedes y fuera feliz con ella consiguió una cosa alejarme de ustedes pero no hacerla feliz óbito yo …

Óbito se cayó sus lágrimas eran evidentes mi padre mato a mi tio por celos mire al cielo de seguro mi tio lo había perdonado óbito cerro el libro me miro y se dirigió al hospital lo seguí entro a la pieza de mi padre se abalanzo y lo abrazo mi padre le entrego el símbolo de los uchiha el lo tomo y lo coloco junto a el símbolo que su padre kakashi le entrego óbito no podía juzgarlo mi padre actuó por un instinto que fue provocado por una fuerza externa a el karin si bien no podía juzgarlo si le reprochaba que fuera un iluso por creer en los venenosos comentarios de esa mujer.

Ese día mi padre cayo en coma óbito y yo decidimos regresar a konoha durante el vuelo óbito leía atento los mano escritos de mi padre lo veía apretar el símbolo uchiha llorar reír y luego llorar. Al llegar a konoha mizaki me beso ella era la persona que amaba con la que quería estar óbito por su parte fue donde sus padres mizaki y sakumo sabían la historia lo que ellos desconocían era el libro que óbito tenía en su poder quizás un día mi padre despierte y sakura pueda despedirse de él o bien mi padre muera sin pedir perdón a su amada mujer me dolió saber que no amaba a mi madre pero lo entendí y comprendí su único y verdadero amor siempre seria sakura haruno como ahora para mí era mizaki hakate.


End file.
